Sage Blackwood
'''Sage Blackwood '''is a character in the Roleplay group, The New Camp Half Blood. Her face character is Taissa Farmiga and his mun is Rilee. Biography Early Life Sage loved playing in the swamp area behind her father’s shop when she was little. She would always sit in a tree and sing pretty songs until the sun went down. She knew to get home by then or the monsters her father talked about would come after her. At age ten, she set up her own shrine for witchcraft, just like her Papa had showed her. She was the best healer under the age of ten in New Orleans. Everyone loved her, but loved her singing even more. She was quite popular until she killed her best friend. They were both in her Papa’s Witch Doctor shop when a mysterious man came in. She didn’t even know what happened. One minute, the man had his hands around her friend’s neck. Then, a bright flashing light. After it was all over, she stood alone in the shop, two dead bodies laying in front of her. It took a year for her to regain confidence in herself, but she had lost her morals and her reputation. By then, it had spread to even the newest arrivals to stay away from her. She grew distant and cynical. She never used her powers for the good of others, but instead to bring slight pain and suffering to her enemies. She swore off helping anyone who wasn’t a witch doctor until someone was open and comfortable around her. She changed her wardrobe and her mindset until even passersby would feel her sadness and power. On her fifteenth birthday, she ran away to find someone, anyone, who was like her. It took her a few weeks, but she found some solace with a clan of Wiccans who lived just two cities over. She stayed there and practiced her magic until she became too strong and they banned her from their group. She then traveled up north, to New York, in search of her next obstacle to conquer. At Camp Half-Blood Soon after she was banned from her Wiccan sisters, an old woman let her keep shelter in her cottage at a crossroads. The lady told Sage all about how she knew her mother and that Sage lived up to her legacy. After many stories and warnings, the lady revealed herself to be the goddess Hecate, her mother. Sage, in a state of both rage and disbelief, stormed out, then and there. When she reached New York, weird things happened on the streets. Every few blocks, a person would look to her, a green fog in their eyes, and tell her to get to the strawberry fields. She ran from them until a boy who reminded her much of the friend she killed told her this. She knew it was the strange woman’s magic, but she had to trust that that was Hecate. This was her fate. She went to find the fields the next day. Personality Sage is not the friendly type. She would sooner bit someone's head off than smile. She likes to keep a mysterious air about her in hopes of scaring off weaklings. She craves power, but hopes that one day her ways won't be so twisted. Inside, she just wants to avenge her lost friend and repent for her sins. That is, if she ever stops sinning. Powers and Abilities *Magic (wink, wonk) Trivia *She had a cat *She's from New Orleans *She loves dark chocolate *She can knit *She's dating Lyra Category:Characters Category:Hecate